Shattered
by little fish1
Summary: I have no idea where this story is going. I am assuming there is going to be a romantic interest at some point, either Tohru and Kyo or Tohru and Yuki. But don't ask me, I'm just the writer.
1. Chapter One

The sun was rising over the house when Kyo's alarm stirred him from his sleep. Tapping on the off button, he slowly pulled himself up from the floor and began walking down the stairs. Just as he stepped off the last stair, a faint aroma drew him into the kitchen.

"Why are you always up so early?!" Kyo exclaimed, seeing Tohru well into breakfast preparations.

"I was hoping to have something ready for you when you came down, but I suppose it's not quite done," Tohru said, apologetically.

"You don't have to do that," Kyo sighed, his hand partially covering his face.

"Oh, but I want to," Tohru said excitedly, stirring the pot's contents.

Kyo sat down at the heater and attempted a friendly conversation, "So, what are you going to do today since there is no school?"

"Well, I am going to work later this evening and during the day I thought I would try and get the laundry done and start some other chores," she replied happily.

"What kind of chores?" Kyo asked. "The house looks fine."

"Hmm, well I think it's time to dust and polish the floors," Tohru replied.

"Why don't you ever take a break?" Kyo asked, incredulously.

"Because there is always something to do," Tohru smiled.

"Well, if you didn't have to do the floors, what would you do today?" Kyo asked.

"I suppose I would go see that movie that came out last week," Tohru replied. "But it's silly to even think about it because I do have to do the floors."

Kyo nodded, but didn't reply. Then he stood up and nodded to Tohru, "I'm going to wait for breakfast with everyone else if that's okay."

Tohru smiled, "That'll be perfect. Then I won't have to rush the food."

Kyo marched over to the next room and examined the wood, 'It looks just fine! Why is she even cleaning it?'

But nonetheless he took a damp cloth and scrubbed the floor clean and then proceeded to apply the polish. Kyo's training came in handy, making the process very quick and easy and in no time he was heading upstairs and had completed all the rooms, including Yuki's, who slept through the whole process. On the downstairs floor he still needed to do the kitchen and Shigure's room, but they would have to wait until after breakfast. Waltzing into the laundry room he regarded the laundry that still needed to be done and sighed. Taking out of the washer the clothes that needed to be hung out to dry and replacing them with the clothes in the basket he snuck out the back way to the clothesline. If Tohru knew he was trying to help her, she would make him stop.


	2. Chapter Two

Groggily Yuki descended the stairs and gave some manner of greeting to Tohru as she prepared breakfast. Then, hearing the rats discussing the movements of Kyo outside, he slid open the door and observed Kyo taking shirts carefully down off the line and folding them in the basket.

"So, I'm still asleep?" Yuki said quizzically and turned to go back to bed.

Kyo's head snapped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuki turned back, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Now who's an idiot," Kyo retorted.

"But - ?" Yuki couldn't process this new information so early in the morning.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, surprised. "But I told you I would do the laundry today. If you had needed it sooner, I could have worked on it while preparing breakfast."

Yuki nodded, finally understanding, "You were helping out Honda-san."

"Helping me?" Tohru paused. "Please tell me you haven't been doing _my_ chores for the past three hours."

Kyo nodded, "The only floors left to do are the kitchen and Shigure's room. And this is the last load of laundry to be put away. I can finish the other floors while you clean up breakfast."

"Kyo-kun, it was very kind of you, but it is my responsibility. I just couldn't let you do anymore then you've already done," Tohru replied.

Yuki paused, "You mean you already cleaned my floor?" Kyo nodded and Yuki glared suspiciously, "I locked that door."

"I unlocked it," Kyo shrugged.

"Too tired to fight," Yuki said and walked off.

Kyo turned back to Tohru, "Now you have no excuses not to go an enjoy yourself at that movie today."

"Oh, Kyo-kun, that's why you did everything," Tohru said, smiling. "Would you like to come with me? It's supposed to be quite good."

Kyo nodded, "I can't let you walk out there by yourself."

"Should I invite Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Let's not," Kyo said, shuddering.

Tohru shrugged lightly, "Okay, if you don't want to we don't have to."

Kyo saw through what she meant, "Fine! Invite the damn rat!" Then he stormed off.

Tohru watched him go off, deliberating whether that did constitute as consent. Deciding Kyo really wouldn't mind, she walked upstairs and opened Yuki's door to find him back in bed. Closing the door hurriedly, she knocked on the door.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru called. "Breakfast is ready and I wanted to know whether you would like to come to that movie that just came out with Kyo and I."

Yuki opened the door, still looking more dead than alive, "Sure, sounds great." Then he stumbled down the stairs, leaving Tohru to wonder if he really knew what he'd agreed to.

The answer was evident later.


	3. Chapter Three

(A/N: Happy New Year!)

As they all sat around the table, Tohru smiled at Kyo, "Yuki-kun agreed to come with us today."

Kyo attempted a smile, but it turned more bitter than happy, "That's great."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Yuki asked, awake and confused.

"I asked you if you wanted to come with us to the movie today. Don't you remember?" Tohru asked, eyes large and pleading.

Yuki smiled, "Of course I remember. I was just asking where we were going, like which theatre?"

Kyo looked at him oddly, "There's only one theatre…"

"I know that, stupid cat," Yuki replied, knowing the Kyo would create an outburst and no one would recall what they were talking about.

"Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!" Kyo reacted exactly as everyone predicted.

Shigure smiled serenly, "Ah, there's nothing like the sweet call of the wind in the morning. It's a shame I can never hear it over the barbaric yaps constantly emerging from the breakfast table."

Yuki and Kyo turned to glare while Tohru stood, collecting the abandoned dishes.

Shigure looked at Tohru, "You don't have to start clearing quite yet. It's nice to have a conversation in the morning."

"Well, I just thought that if they are going to fight, it might be a good idea to remove the more fragile items," Tohru explained, looking abashed.

Shigure winked, "Excellent idea." Then he looked at Kyo, who had his fist clenched in the front of Yuki's shirt, "Though the true solution is not in limiting the damage, but preventing the outbreak."

Tohru sighed, "I was going with more reasonable, short term goals."

"Even the best of us is disheartened!" Shigure chuckled.

Kyo released Yuki's shirt and both sat down, sufficiently suppressed. Noticing that the hostilities had ceased, Tohru set the dishes back down and took her place.

"So, I know that you are all going to go to a movie today, but I need you to be back by five tonight," Shigure announced.

"We will," Tohru replied.

"Why?" Yuki said suspiciously.

"Yeah," Kyo added, looking at Shigure for an explanation.

"Well, Hatori is coming over this evening," Shigure replied.

"For what?" Yuki continued.

"Your check-up," Shigure said. "The one that you missed. Again."

"No one tells me that they are scheduling me for them until after I miss them," Yuki defended.

"That's because you never call. He also said that since he's going to be here, he'll check Kyo, Tohru and myself as well," Shigure said, standing to leave the table.

"Oh, he doesn't need to do that," Tohru protested.

"He wants to," Shigure retorted.

Kyo tapped Tohru on the shoulder, "We need to finish cleaning if we're going to make it to the first showing."

Torhu nodded and started clearing the table.


	4. Chapter Four

Silence lay heavily upon the trio as they made their way in to town, despite Tohru's best attempts to provoke conversation. Still, she remembered from the last such instance not to make a big deal of the awkward silences that were becoming characteristic of any room Kyo and Yuki occupied together.

Still, she couldn't help but worry to herself, _Maybe it was a mistake to make Yuki come with us. Maybe I shouldn't be going at all. But after Kyo-kun was so kind as to finish my chores so I could see this movie, it wasn't like I could refuse the opportunity. _

"So, have you heard much about this film?" Tohru asked.

Kyo looked at her, but turned away when Yuki responded, "I did hear that it was a very dramatic film that received high praise from the more feminine audience."

Tohru gasped, "I hope you don't mind!"

Yuki shook his head, "Not at all. It's nice to relax in the theatre, regardless what's playing."

"That means you really don't want to see it!" Tohru said sadly. "I'm sorry, we could have gone to something else another day."

Yuki smiled, "I probably wouldn't have enjoyed any of the other films more."

"Then we could have done something other than see a movie," Tohru said.

Kyo, unable to control his temper any longer, spat, "Why do you have to rearrange all your plans for that damn rat?! It's not like he's worth it!"

Tohru stuttered, "Well I also want to accommodate to you, Kyo-kun."

"That's not the point," Kyo yelled.

"The point is," Yuki interrupted, "that you shouldn't take your anger out on Honda-san."

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't interloped on our plans," Kyo replied venomously.

"I was invited," Yuki reminded him.

"Kyo-kun, I thought you said it was okay," Tohru said, eyes filling with tears.

Kyo sighed, letting his anger recede a bit, "It is. I don't care if he's here or not."

"Yeah," Yuki replied sarcastically, "It doesn't sound like you mind at all from the way you've been sulking the whole time."

"I have not been sulking, you damn rat!" Kyo screamed, reviving his rage.

"You must not know the meaning of sulking then, stupid cat," Yuki replied calmly.

"You may not want to employ those terms so close to town," Tohru cautioned. "It would only increase people's suspicions of your behavior."

"How could that make them catch on?" Kyo asked, confused.

Tohru smiled a bit, "Well, Kyo-kun, you often act like a cat. Hearing that nickname would only add to their theory, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Kyo conceded. "I suppose I could be civil, that is if the damn ra – Yuki – can."

"We're doomed," Yuki said, sighing.

And with that they stepped off of the forest path into the town and headed toward the theatre.


	5. Chapter Five

"Two student tickets," Kyo said to the lady behind the ticket window.

"Two?" Tohru repeated.

"I am not paying for that damn rat," Kyo replied, taking his tickets and walking out of line.

Yuki stepped up to the window, "One, please." Turning to Kyo with ticket in hand, he retorted, "I didn't ask you to."

"Kyo-kun, you didn't have to pay for me," Tohru replied. "I could have gotten my own ticket."

Kyo shook his head, "Nonsense. I invited you. Don't worry about it."

Yuki scowled, "You better not be _expecting_ anything in return, Kyo."

"Expecting?" Tohru looked at him, innocently oblivious.

Kyo's face turned red, though in anger or embarrassment, one could not say, "Shut up!"

"Expecting what?"

Yuki smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but Kyo quickly interrupted him, "Never mind him. The movie is about to start, so we should probably go in." Kyo opened the door for Tohru to open, but when she had walked through, he entered and closed the door in Yuki's face.

Yuki smirked and opened the door, "Cute."

"Where should we sit?" Tohru whispered, looking at the half-full room.

"Near the front?" Yuki suggested.

"Sounds good," Tohru said, walking down the aisle. When they got to one of the rows closer to the screen, Tohru walked in a row and sat down. Yuki sat next to her and Kyo walked past both so that he could sit on her other side.

As they sat down, the opening reel began and a hush fell over the crowd. (A/N: I'm sorry, I have always wanted to use that phrase. I couldn't resist!!)

During the movie, Kyo surprised himself by pretending to yawn and bringing his arm down around Tohru's shoulders, but the maneuver was ruined when Kyo's fingers accidentally brushed Yuki, eliciting an accusatory glare from him. Kyo sighed and withdrew his arm, Yuki's eyes still on him.

It was going to be a long movie.


End file.
